1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of expanding the dynamic range of a solid-state imaging element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques o expanding the dynamic range of a solid-state &maging element such as a CCD o a CND have been proposed.
For instance, Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2-5058, filed by the applicant of this invention, has disclosed an imaging element designed to expand the dynamic ange by eading a plurality of images of different exposure time from a nondestructive imaging elemerit, storing them in a plurality of memories externally rovided, and then adding the stored images to each other.
Ordinary imaging apparatuses, including the imaging apparatus described in the above Japanese atent pplication No. 2-5058, reguire time to process several frames to obtain a single image of a wide dynamic range.
That is, because a pictu:e is taken to or more times, if the exposure time is different, to obtain a single image oE a wde dynamic range needs processing time for to rames, esulting in a longer time required to obtain a single image.